paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol "The Cave Ritual"
''This Creepypasta is the sequel to "Paw Patrol "The Final Mission". ''If you haven't read that story, please read it so that you understand what's going on. Have fun with the sequel. Drip, drip, drip The first few drops of rain made contact to my tiny apartment window, only to be met with a large wave of rain poring down it with a steady flowing stream. The sound of thunder echoed through my room shattering the bone crushing silence and flashing of lightning illuminated my darkened apartment. I sat there on my bed, awake, my eyes bloodshot and my body shaking in fear. Two weeks...It's been two long agonizing weeks since my experience with that thing in the cave. Honestly, I didn't think it would've effected me as badly as it did, but I was proven wrong real quickly. Ever since that day, I haven't been able to function properly. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I could barely even get up out of bed each day. However, that's nothing compared to what Chase has been going through these past few weeks. He had to live with the nightmare and trauma of seeing that fucking thing drag him and the rest of his freinds to that cave and devour them right in front of him. To make matters worse, he would often go into very extreme night terrors. Often times, these night terrors would become violent, with Chase growling and biting at whatever he was trying to attack. He even bit me a few times, thinking that I was the monster. I don't blame him at all. As of now, Chase is fast asleep next me in bed, his body twitching every so often, but other than that he remained still. I took a deep breath, and grasped the wooden crucifix that was clenched tightly in right hand. I haven't be able to sleep for about three days now. I keep having graphic nightmares about what happened two weeks back, and they have honestly fucked me up in ways that I don't even know. Even if I could sleep, I certainly wasn't planing on it. I knew that thing was still out there, and it was certainly pissed that I messed with its meal time. Not only that, it was probably planning on ripping me limb from limb after I threw that crucifix at it, burning the inside of its mouth and throat. What made me even more paranoid, was the fact that it knew who I was. It saw my face! There is something that I need to discuss with you all, as I guess it would be the best time to discuss it. Plus, I think you all deserve a bit of an update at what what transcribed these past few weeks. To start off, no. The cops didn't find the monster. I guess, that's not really much of a shocker. From what I was told by a few of my fellow officers the day that I quit my job, they had investigated the cave that I had been in, and they only managed to find the broken equipment, collars, and uniforms of the Pups. They didn't find any of the bodies, with the sole exception of a small puddle of blood. I guess that thing really didn't want to stick around for to long. However, what they told me next, was something that completely caught me off guard. Apparently, after they had sealed up the crime scene for further investigation, something happened. When all of the officers and detectives went to the cave to investigate further into the homicide, they found the cave to have been blown shut. When I mean that, I mean the entrance of the cave was completely sealed shut by numerous rocks and debris. Turns out, there was an explosion that was caused by some kind of explosive that torn down a chunk of the mountain that was on top of the cave that sealed the cave shut. Nothing could be done to get into the cave, no matter what kind of machine or explosive was used. This of course was rather suspicious to say the least. Why would someone try and seal up the cave. Maybe is was trying to keep something in, or maybe it trying to keep something out. I wouldn't know. After that, it was just me and Chase. We pretty much had to restart our lives from the very start, and let me tell you all it wasn't easy for either of us. I had to go and find a new job in this new town, which was a problem for me since it so freaking tiny! Luckily I managed to get a part time job working as a janitor for a mom and pop grocery store about a mile from the apartment complex I was staying in. As for Chase, he really didn't go out to often, unless he acted as a seeing eye dog for me when I wasn't working at the store. The reason I did this, was to try and disguise myself as best as I could, just in case that thing was watching me. Also, it was to make sure that Chase was by my side at all times. This is how we lived for the next two weeks of our lives. Now, I'm currently in my bed with Chase right next to me. I wait hour after hour until the sun finally arose. It was then, that I finally had fallen asleep. After a few hours of rest, I groggy got up from my bed and got myself dressed for work. Before I walked out of the door, I got a phone call from my former boss Officer Marcus. "Hello." I groggly said "Officer Michael, you need to come back to Adventure Bay!" My chief said in a stern manner "You can forget it Chef! I'm not going to risk my life for that gosh damned city ever..." "That's not what I was calling you for Michael." I immediately fell silent at those words. If he wasn't calling me for a new case, then what the hell was he calling me for? "What?" I said plainly "Look, We need you at the Adventure Bay Cemetery A.S.A.P! And bring Chase along with you as well." 'Click' Before I knew it , Officer Marcus had already hung up the phone before I could ask any more questions. I was rather hesitant to say the least, to go back to Adventure Bay, but something in the back of my mind kept on pushing me to go. After a few minutes of the persistent nagging of my conchense, I finally just threw my hands up in the air and said "fuck it!". I grabbed my police jacket, sunglasses, gun, keys, and crucifix just in case, and made my way over towards my room. I opened up the door, and immediately found Chase still sleeping on my bed. I knew that for an absolute fact, that I was going to have a hard time getting Chase to come with me, but I wasn't planning on leaving him here alone. "Hey Chase, wake up buddy." I said, slowly shaking him to wake him up. Chase let out a huge yawn, before finally opening his eyes. "Hey Mike, what's up?" Chase said tiredly "Um...well...there's something that we need to go do today." "What is it?" Chase asked me I braced myself for what I was about to say. "We need to go to Adventure Bay." Chase's eyes immediately shot open, and his ears drooped down in fear. He started shaking. "No." Chase said weakly "Look Chase, I know you don't want go but we have..." "I SAID NO!"" Case screamed "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK FOR A SINGLE SECOND THAT I'D GO BACK TO THAT TOWN! BACK TO THAT THING!" I was taken aback from Chase's loud outburst. I expected him to react badly, but not this bad! I knew I had to try and convince him to come along with me. "Look Chase, I don't want to go back there either, but we have to do this." "No means no Mike!" Chase rebuttaled "What about the Town's people, what about the mayor?" I said in a desperate attempt to try and convince him. "Screw them." Chase said coldly My mouth dropped at the use of profanity from Chase. I mean, sure it wasn't a bad word per se , but it certainly wasn't something that I'd expect to hear from a Paw Patrol member. "I've worked all of my life to take care of this town." Chase began "And this is how I'm repaied? By all my freinds getting murdered by that beast? It's bad enough that I lost Rocky, Zuma, and.....Marshall" Chase began to tear up. "But I've also lost Ryder, Rubble, and Sky too. So why should I care what happens to that hic town!" I took a deep breath. I guess that all made sense. I knelt down next to Chase, and started petting him. "Listen Chase, I understand what your going through. But we really need to do this. I promise you that you'll be safe me during the entire time where there. I promise." Chase walked away from me and jumped off the bed. He sat down and stared out the window contemplating. After a few minutes of deafening scilence, Chae turned to me and said in monotone voice. "Fine, I'll go, but on one exception." "What is it?" " We go back to the Paw Patrol Lookout. There are some things that I need to get from there." I nodded my head in agreement. After that, the both of us walked out of the apartment building and made our ways to the car. After about two hours worth of driving, both Chase and I made it to the Adventure Bay Cemetery. I honestly thought that since we were both late, there wouldn't have been that many police officers on the case. However, my assumption was proven wrong real fast. As it seemed that every officer on the A.B.P.D seemed to have been dispatched to that specific area. After finding a place to park our vehicle, both Chase and I made our way towards the entrance to the cemetery. Once there, I was immediately met with my former Chief. "Ah yes, Officer Michael and Officer Chase! Glad to see you both again after all this time." Officer Marcus said as he shook my hand and patted Chase's head. "Your welcome? I guess?" I said a bit weirded out "Well, I'm not going to keep you two here for too long. Chase, I need to speak with Officer Michael in private please." "Wait! Why can't I listen too?" Chase pouted "It's rather hard to say Chase. But, don't worry Officer Mary here is going to bring you to the other officers for some donuts. Sound good?" Chase looked at me as if to ask "What should I say?" "Don't worry Chase, me and Officer Marcus won't be long. You go on ahead and get some donuts! Oh, and eat a couple for me." I said winking at him Chase smiled at me, and then walked with Officer Mary to a cop car not too far away from the cemetery entrance. After Chase was gone, I turned to my boss and said. "What the hell did you bring me here for?" "Look, Officer Michael. There's been a disturbance recently here in the graveyard, and we have some suspicions about what's been going on." "How is that?" I asked him "Fallow me." The chief replied We both slowly began making our way towards the hill of the cemetery, and once we had gotten to the top of it, my jaw dropped at what layer before me. "What the fuck?" I yelled out Police tape covered the main area where all the graves of the Paw Patrol had been buried, was now desecrated. All three plots that had contained the remains of Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall had been dug up by something, although from the looks of it, it certainly wasn't a shovel. Not only where the Graves excavated, but the coffins where also missing as well. I looked at my boss in shock. "Yup." Hey began "The priest that runs the church and cemetery here in town, found these Graves like this while he was performing a yearly blessing as he called it. After seeing what had happened for ourselves, we decided to give you a call." " What's the purpose of calling me? What do I know of this?" I answered back "Well, to be honest, we didn't expect you to know anything about this at all. However, we did find this near one of the graves." The chief then pulled out a pink collar that had been torn in at least some areas, but still seemed intact. I recognized that collar anywhere. It was Sky's collar. "During our investigation of the cave, before it was mysteriously sealed shut, we managed to find and extract the data from this here collar. Thankfully, this collar actually worked, the other collars we found weren't so lucky. Anyway, as we extracted the data from the collar, we found a few recording files. We immediately extracted the files from the collar, and placed them in this mp3 player here." The officer then pulled out a small, cheap looking mp3 player from his front pocket and handed it to me. I put on the headphones, and clicked play on the first file. I was immediately hit with the sound of screaming and crying from Sky and the other Paw Patrol members. Then I heard the sound of flesh cutting and bones snapping, however the screams continued to grew louder and louder. I didn't want to listen to it anymore, so I just threw off the headphones in disgust. "Sorry you had to listen to that Mike, but...we found out something that I think might actually derail this case." "Well, what is it?" "Don't you remember when you told us about there being a pair of footsteps in the Paw Patrol base?" "Yeah." I replied back "Well turns out that there actually about ten more paires of footprints scattered all around the base. We have reason to conclude that this was murder perpetrated by at least ten more people than what you led us on to." My eyes widened to the size of saucepans. There...where...more of them? "This is the reason why we need you back on this case Mike!" Officer Marcus said placing a hand on my shoulder "You've seen more things than we have, thus you might actually be able help us out with this case! Also, Chase might even..." "Chase doesn't remember very much about what happened. All he remembers is running for his life, being dragged into the cave by that beast, and seeing his freinds being eaten alive." "Damn!" Officer Marcus mutters under his breath "Alright, I'm going to need you and Chase to be nightwatch this evening." "Are you fucking serious right now!" I yelled "We've just gone through the worst horror of our lives, and your asking us to deal with that all over again. You just forget it!" Officer Marcus's face immediately fell into a frown. "Your going to help us." Hey said flatly "And what if choose not to?" I said "Then I'll have no other choice that to arrest you. I looked at him intently. "Arrested for what?" "Obstruction of Justice." I stood there for what seemed like hours. Then Officer Marcus spoke "I don't want to have to do that to you Mike, but we have four dead pups, one dead child, no suspects, and no leads! We really need your help to at least find a possible suspect. However, I'll cut you a deal. Do this one thing for us, and we'll not only never ask you to help with another case, but you and Chase will also receive cash each month for your retirement." I let out a sigh and said "What time?" "6:00 pm on the dot. Radio me once you get there, and I'll give you your instructions of what you need to do." I let out another sigh, and walked back to my car. This certainly wasn't something that I had expected to happen today, but sure enough it was happening. After a few minutes being lost In thought, I heard the sound of Chase's bark. I looked over to see Chase with a donut hanging out of his mouth. "Thanks again for the donuts Officers!" Hey said before jumping up to me. "Hey Mike, I brought you a donut!" "Thanks Chase, but I'm not that hungry right now. You eat it." "Well..okay." Chase immediately swallowed the donut that had in his mouth, and he went into the car. I followed suit, and within seconds I was driving away from the cemetery and towards the Paw Patrol base. Once there, Chase got out of the car and made his way towards his Pup House. He rummaged around it for about a few minutes before pulling out his Pup pack, his uniform, and a few other items. He did the same thing for Marshall's Pup house as well. I was honestly surprised. Where the heck did he get those Pup packs from? I could've sworn that all the clothes and packs that they had had been destroyed back at the cave. Once it seemed that he had everything, he put on his Pup pack and ordered it to carry the remaining items back to the car. After getting everything packed in the car, he got back in the front passenger seat. "Um, Chase where did those Pup packs come from? I thought they were destroyed?" I asked him "Everyone Pup always has a backup Pup pack and uniform." Chase said with a sly grin "Well, if that's the case, why did you just take Marshall's case?" "We're only going to need that one case for the Nightwatch tonight." Chase replied "Wait, how did you..?" "Officer Mary told me everything." Hey said flatly "Well.....are you fine with this?" I asked once more " That thing killed my freinds and ruined my life for good. It's only fair that I find the monsters that did this and put a stop to it!" I didn't say anything more after that, I just drove off to a small motel across town. '6:00pm' The watch on my arm flashed. It was time for the Nightwatch to begin . I made sure that we were both fed and had taken a nap before the steak out started. Upon loading everything that we needed into the car, we took off from the motel and made our way into the heart of Adventure Bay, the Paw Patrol base. Let me just say right here and right now, that out nightwatch was very unsuccessful. Almost two and a half hours had passed since we began, and we found nothing out of the ordinary. We looked at the Mayor's office, nothing. Then we checked down town, still nothing, and then we checked the forest....and still nothing. This was starting to feel like a wild goose Chase, until I spotted something in the distance. I didn't know what it was until I had driven closer to where the spot was. It was a very faint orange glow coming from the path to the cave. I looked over at Chase and told him that I'd be back soon to investigate the glow. I then told him to stay put in the car, and that if I wasn't back in an hour, to radio the police.He agreed, and immediately made my way towards the glowing light. Upon entry of the path, I quickly hid myself in a long thicket of bushes and trees. Once I made sure that I was properly undetected, I made my way towards the source of the light. About ten minutes into the walk, I noticed a large bon fire in the distance. I carefully crept closer towards the fire, and once I knew for a fact that no one was there, I immediately walked out of the thicket, and walked over towards the fire. As I drew closer towards the dancing flames, I noticed that I was in the exact same spot where the cave was. Then I saw it....the large makeshift stone altar located north of the bonfire. I walked up to it, and noticed a cupios amount of blood still stained on it from what looked like a ritual sacrifice of some sort. "What is this?" I asked myself Almost as soon as I had made that statement, I heard the sound of multiple people walking down the path that I had just traversed on. I immediately hid myself in the same thicket of bushes and trees to try and hide myself from the on coming crowd of people coming my way. As I hid for dear life, I opened up a small opening in the bushes just to see what was going on. After less than a minute of footsteps, I finally saw who was coming down the Trail. There where all dressed in red robes with white cord tied around their waste. The first two of the robed people processed down in a ritualistic manner. Four of the robed people carried large wax candles in their hands, the other four walked in twos, and where holding two large black caskets of some sort, another two where holding ropes that connected to a large cage that held.....that held...the tar covered beast. And finally, one final robed person walked with a large book raised up in the air in one hand, and a gobblet in the other. I didn't know what the hell I was even looking at? What was this? I would've considered running back to the car, however I failed to notice one of the robed men behind me who quickly knocked me out cold with a metal bat. I woke up about a few minutes later, after a strange liquid was splashed in my face. I could tell by the putrid stench, that it wasn't water. As I slowly regained consciousness, I noticed that I was right in front of the altar, with the beast standing right behind it snarling and reaching it's claws out try and attempt to get me, and surrounding me was at least eleven of the hooded creeps. Both my arms and legs were both tied to two separate trees, causing me to become immobile. "What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled out "You should already know by now." A voice called out to me I immediately turned my head to try and locate the voice, and there walking towards me was one of them. It kept on walking until it was nearly face to face from me. I couldn't tell who was actually looking at me since the hood was covering it's face. "Who the hell are you?" I screamed "Such a shame that you don't recognize a familiar face." Instantly, the hooded assailant lifted it's hood off of its head. My eyes widened at who I was looking at. It....it..it was Mayor Goodway. "W...what?" I said in shock and horror Mayor Goodway smirked at me, and then said " Suprised aren't you? Well, Your about to be in for an even bigger suprise." One by one the other hooded figures slowly removed thir hoods, and I felt the bile rising in my throat at who I was looking at ; captain Turbot, Katie, Alex, Mr.Porter, Mr.Hudson, Mayor Humdinger, Xander, Farmer Yuma, and Jake. They all stared at me with the same sinister grin that Mayor Goodway was giving me. Mayor Goodway immediately snapped her fingers and both Mayor Humdinger and Jake opened up the coffins and dumped the contents onto the makeshift stone altar. Surprisingly enough, the corpses didn't smell rapid, and their bodies looked as fresh as rain. I looked at the dead pups, and then to that fat bitch Mayor Goodway. "What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" I screamed once more She looked at me and giggled. "They weren't needed anymore." "What do you mean, not needed? Theyve been reaking helping you ungrateful bastards for years now! Why the fuck would you do this to them! WHY!" "As I said before, they weren't needed. In fact, they never were needed. Do you honestly think that for a second any of those situations we all went through was actually important? Of course not! They never were! However, they did manage to prove one thing." "And that is." I said through gritted teeth "How such great sacrifices they'll make for the beast." "You see, it's been a tradition in my family to sacrifice at least six worthy humans, or in this case animals, to the gods of the underworld every fifty years." She giggled once more " How wonderful that day was when the Paw Patrol came to be! Their brave hearts, their love of others, their purity made them all to perfect for our ritual." " If you said you needed six people for your disgusting ritual, then why the hell are you even here!" "Well" she began" There's just one small problem with that. You see, our ritual requires that all six sacrifices be of the same species, so Ryder wasn't going to be a part of the ritual. However, we did have some fun feeding him to Leon." "Who the hell Leon?" I asked Mayor Goodway immediately pointed at the beast that was in the cage. "That is Leon, he is one of the five guardians of hell , and is one of the gods of the underworld. He is our patron god that protects the town from great threats." " Your a sick bitch you know that?" I snapped at her, trying to get out of my restraints. She only giggled all the more, before she called up her pet Chickalitta. The young chicken was also dressed in a similar robe, and in her beak she held a sharp, wavy dagger. "Now." She said as she used the dagger to rip my shit off of my body "Where is the dog?" "Get fucked!" I said spitting in her face Mayor Goodway didn't look very impressed. She immediately placed the blade on my exposed chest and slashed at it at full force, causing me to scream out in agony, with cherry red blood pouring out of my open wound. "Again, where is Chase?" She said pointing the danger at me "Shove that dagger up your ass bitch!" I said spitting at her again She then started to slice into my skin, this time slower. I screamed out in agony, as I flailed my arms as best as I could to try and slip away from the pain. Thankfully one of the branches snapped slightly, rendering my arm with more movement than before. Mayor Goodway huffed before placing the edge of the blade to my neck. "I've tried being nice, now I'm not going to ask you again. Where. IS. chase? "Ruff ruff net!" A small sound erupted from the bushes in front of me, and then a large net sprang out and captured four of the robed men. Mayor Goodway immediately looked behind her to see what was going on, and I quickly took this time to act. With all the strength I could muster, I ripped the loose branch from the tree that held my hand in place, and with it punched Mayor Goodway straight in the face as hard as I could! As she fell, I snatched the dagger from her hand and quickly cut myself free. I immediately charged at the hooded freaks and started stabbing them repleatedly, until late I found my gun laying next to the altar. As I grabbed my gun, I saw Chase moving slowly into the area with a flamethrower spewing out of his paw pack, burning at least six of the cult members to ash. Taking my gun, I fired round after round in each of the remaining members, including the ones in the net. After finally finishing them off, Chae run up to me and said "Thank goodness your alright!" "I should say the same thing to you, how did you manage to find me?" "The fire, I just followed that." "Well what are we going to do about that monster?" I asked "Leave it to me, Ruff ruff! Hose on!" Chase called out The hose compartment from Marshall's Pup pack immediately came out, and started spraying water onto the beast. The beast screamed in agony, as it's body fizzled and smoked from the water being shot at it. After a while the beast was nothing but a small puddle of ooze. He had used holy water, huh who would've guessed. I was immediately shot back into reality, when a loud yelp blasted my eardrums. I turned around, and saw Mayor Goodway slipping a dagger into Chase's side. I pulled out my gun and shot a bullet between her eyes. Blood and bits of brain matter splattered the tree behind her, before she fell to the ground with a thud. I dropped the gun and raced over to Chase, he was bleeding badly. I grabbed him and placed him on the makeshift altar thinking "No, no no no no no!" I placed my hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but it only continued to flow from the open wound. I knew an ambulance would arrive on time, and if I didn't do something fast, Chase would surly bleed out. I then ran to the fire pit and pulled out one of the burning logs. I blew out the fire and ran back to Chase. I placed my arm in his mouth, and pressed the hot embers onto the wound. Chase bit down hard and screamed in pain, as I Carter iced the wound. I didn't even feel the pain shooting up my arm at first, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Chase die like this. After a few minutes, I removed the burning peice of wood from the wound. The bleeding had thankfully stopped in time, however I knew that aims had to get Chase to a vet, and fast. I grabbed Chase and ran as far away from that cave as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I got to my car and placed Chase into the front passenger seat. Then I drove, no I sped like a maniac all the way to the emergency care animal center about a hundred miles away. To make a long story short, I made it in time. Chase was admitted by the doctors for emergency surgery, which lasted for about seven and a half hours in total. Thankfully the nurses managed to save him, hell they even tended my wounds as well. After the surgery, Chase and I where allowed to leave, however Chase had to be on bed rest for about two weeks, and then brought back to remove the stitches. Needless to say, I'm grateful that Chase is still alive, and I'm glad that we managed to stop that thing and it's followers. I can now sleep well at night, knowing that it's all gone now. And just today, I read in the newspaper that everything had finally been exposed. However, there was one thing in that article that turned my blood to ice. Apparently, there was no sign of Mayor Goodway.